Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle control apparatus that controls at least one of a first shifting device having a plurality of gear stages and a second shifting device having a plurality of gear stages.
Background Information
A bicycle control apparatus is known that controls a first shifting device (for example, a front derailleur) and a second shifting device (for example, a rear derailleur) of a bicycle (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,712,656).